


Kitten Next to Me

by junkyunist



Series: THE8 of JUN [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at fluff at the end, Cat hybrid!junhui, Happy The8 of Jun, Human!Minghao, Hybrid!AU, JunHao centric, M/M, Smut, bottom!minghao, mentioned of other members, model!minghao, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Minghao never had a thought of adopting a cat before, mostly because he was never a cat person but his friends had another thought.





	Kitten Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy THE8 of JUN!

Minghao never had a thought of adopting a cat before, mostly because he was never a cat person. He would prefer a dog more than a cat for a reason he, himself didn't know but it didn't mean he hate cats, he loved all animals but had a little bit more soft spot for dogs in general. The other reason was because he was never home, well, at least not 24/7.

 

Being a world class model didn't exactly gave him a lot of free time, his apartment was barely called a home for him, he spent most of his time walking on the runways, posing for the camera or up in the sky, going back and forth between continents.

 

Having a pet just meant he needed to be there 24/7 for them and he couldn't, he wasn't yet ready for that kind of commitment, maybe one day. Besides, having a pet just to have someone else taking care of it ruined the purpose of having one and Minghao was not that kind of person.

 

But his friends have another thought, and it ended with Minghao looking at his living room where currently his supposedly _present_ for his 21st birthday was.

 

He looked at then _present_ carefully before taking the note on the edge of the table, he read it.

 

 

**Happy birthday Hao! Our most tsundere friend who never admits that he's actually lonely and sad and horny but anyway, your friends to the rescue— we found this kitty in a shelter and he looked so sad but also curious so we thought that this kitten suits you so well! No need to thank us anyway, but do note that he's a little bit hyper and demanding.**

 

**Sincerely, your saviors.**

 

 

Minghao rolled his eyes at the note, obviously this was his friends' doings. Only them who could think of something as disturbing as this, Minghao let out a sigh and massaged his temples. What was he supposed to do with this?

 

His eyes traveled to the couch where a boy, slightly bigger in physical than him sat. He had beautiful, big, brown eyes, sharp nose, perfectly curved lips and strong jawline. He had also fair skin and good body proportions (from what he could see). There was definitely nothing wrong with him, except the fact that black cat ears sat atop his head, blending perfectly with his dark hair and he could also see the black tail, swagging cautiously.

 

  
_A hybrid._

 

  
Now, hybrids weren't exactly rare in this world. They became... Normal ever since two years ago and people suddenly start adopting for various reasons, mostly for a companion but others... Not so good.

 

Nobody knew how, when or why.

 

Suddenly one day, the government announced a new species which was hybrid and people went mad over them but Minghao wasn't one of them. He despised the idea of buying a hybrid for companion because he felt like it was wrong, hybrids were human too, they have the same rights as human and act like human.

 

And so, Minghao would rather stay away from people who bought one for them. He couldn't bring himself to treat hybrids like pets, it was just wrong.

 

Of course his friends at least had one with them but it was only because someone gave them, or they found one in a shelter (looking sad and needed someone to take care of them) and they treated their hybrids as friends (or lovers for some case) though Minghao still a little bit awkward with them.

 

Minghao shook his head, back to his situation now.

 

The hybrid looked at him with big, doe eyes, curiousity could be seen in his eyes. The tail behind him swayed excitedly, his ears perked at the smallest sounds.

 

"Master—"

"No."

 

Minghao quickly said, stopping the hybrid in front of him but then quickly regretted it as soon as the hybrid let out a whimper and looked down, curling himself as small as possible and trembled.

 

"I—"

 

The hybrid's breath hitched at Minghao's voice, he refused to look up and hugged his knees tighter. Minghao sighed, his eyes traveled to a yellow note on a small box, he took it and began to read.

 

 

**Oh, and a warning, this hybrid was rescued from a night club with a pretty bad condition (we assume he was forced to be a sex worker there) so don't yell at him and be gentle.**

 

 

Minghao _almost_ , almost let out a growl as he read the note. They could've messaged him instead of writing on this fucking note which he could easily ignore because it seemed not too important for him. Minghao internally cursed himself but as he was about to speak, he saw another writing.

 

 

**And he's from China, figured you might want to speak in his mother language.**

 

 

Minghao sighed for the umpteenth time, he made sure there was nothing else written on the paper before tossing it away and searched around the stuffs his friend sent in case there was another note, when he couldn't find one then he looked at the hybrid who was still curling into a ball.

 

"What's your name?" Minghao asked in Mandarin, the hybrid's body tensed for a moment before he looked up carefully.

 

Minghao could clearly saw his facial features better with the new distance between them, the hybrid really was beautiful. From his eyebrows, eyes, nose and lips even the mole on his upper right lips. His hair was dyed to dark grey that could easily mistaken as black, his gaze was sharp but also filled with curiousity.

 

"I'm Minghao... Xu Minghao," Minghao said again, carefully taking another step closer to the hybrid. "How about you?"

"I'm..."

"I'm Junhui... Wen Junhui," the hybrid said.

 

Minghao let out a smile, the hybrid— Junhui, had a very beautiful voice and he was slowly opening more and more to Minghao, seeing that Minghao wasn't a threat to him at the moment.

 

"Where are you from?" Minghao asked, now caressing Junhui's dark hair.

"Shenzhen..."

 

Minghao's eyes widened for a moment,

 

 

_Shenzhen??? That is like far away???? And they're in Korea, how the hell did this hybrid ended up here????_

 

 

"How did you get here...?"

"I..." Junhui chewed on his lips.

"I was a transferred student here..." He whispered under his breath.

"But... Something happened..."

 

Then Junhui closed his eyes, turning his face away from Minghao. Minghao understood and asked nothing further, he then pulled Junhui into his arms, stroking his hair gently as he wrapped the hybrid in his warmth.

 

"You smell nice..." Junhui murmured as he buried his nose on the crook of Minghao's neck.

"Hmm... Let get you to your room okay?" Minghao said as he pulled away a little.

"My room?"

"Yes, well it's actually a guest room but we can work on that... I am free tomorrow so that should be fine."

"But..."

"You want something else?" Junhui shook his head.

"I..."

 

Minghao listened carefully, softly parting Junhui's lips with his thumb to prevent the hybrid from chewing them too hard.

 

"I want to sleep with you..." Junhui said, cheeks flushing red as he looked up to Minghao.

"Well—"

 

Minghao was about to say something when he remembered that Junhui was a hybrid, more importantly a cat hybrid. Cats tended to be a lot affectionate and loved skin contact according to Mingyu who had a calico cat hybrid, Wonwoo.

 

"Hmm, okay that's fine with me... Jun?" The hybrid looked up.

"How old are you?" Junhui blinked cutely.

"23."

 

Minghao looked down, disbelieving what he just heard. The hybrid in his arms, the cute hybrid with big, doe eyes was 23 years old and older than him by a year??

 

"Then... I should call you Junhui gēge?" Junhui shook his head.

"I don't mind you calling me by my name..." He clutched onto Minghao's shirt.

"Okay, Junnie gē... What kind of breed are you?" Junhui blushed and tried to hide his face, he muttered something.

"What?"

"A Bengal cat..."

"Oh..."

 

Junhui was a bengal cat, a rare type of cat, no wonder he was... Taken away when he became a transferred student here, bengal hybrid cats worth billions out there.

 

"My mom and dad were Bengal too..." Junhui whispered.

"But they died... Because of plane accident..."

"You're a pure bengal cat?" Minghao blurted out.

"I— I'm sorry, what the fuck?" Minghao said to himself, drowning in his own monologue.

"Why the hell am I asking that???" Minghao rambled.

"Hao..." Junhui giggled.

 

Minghao stopped talking and looked at Junhui who blushed right away,

 

"I'm sorry! I— I won't call you that again..." Junhui looked down.

"No, what do you mean? It's just... It's been so long since someone call me that..." Minghao whispered.

"How about your friends?"

"Bitch," Junhui's brows knitted in confusion.

"I mean, they called me bitch and nicknames but not that," Minghao explained.

"Oh..."

"Do you want to sleep? Or a bath first? But it's kind of late..." Minghao asked the hybrid who nodded weakly, not sure to which question.

 

Minghao then led Junhui to his room and only then he realized that the older hybrid was slightly taller than him (okay, quite taller actually) and he had a perfectly built body unlike Minghao who was rather slim and petite.

 

They reached his room and Minghao immediately opened the door, letting the hybrid in. There wasn't much in his room and it was mostly decorated in white and gold, there was a bathroom, and another door, leading to his wardrobe collection (clothes, perfumes, shoes, etc).

 

"There's not much here yet for you but I think we can work on that tomorrow, for now you can sleep on the bed," Minghao said and was about to walk away when a hand stopped him.

 

"Where are you going?" Junhui asked, there was a slight fear in his voice.

"I'm going to take my phone okay? I'll be back," Minghao smiled as he unwrapped Junhui's fingers around his wrist.

 

Then Minghao went to get his phone, checking if there was any messages from his manager or (ex) friends, there was none which was weird considering they just sent him a hybrid. He sighed and then proceeded to walk back into his room, Junhui was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around curiously.

 

"Do you want to take a bath?" Minghao had to held a chuckled when Junhui scrunched his nose at the word 'bath', guess cats really hated it huh?

"A warm shower?" Junhui shook his head.

"Okay, how about a warm shower with me?" Minghao suggested, he was only joking at first and didn't expect for Junhui to stood up almost immediately.

"Oh? You want to have a shower with me?" He asked again, which earned him an eager nods.

 

Minghao chuckled before he surrendered, leading Junhui to his spacious bathroom. He made sure to check the water temperature before turning to Junhui who had this 'hateful' look on his face towards everything in the bathroom.

 

"Take your clothes off," Minghao said.

 

Junhui raised his brows, looking at him without blinking and Minghao let out a giggle before gesturing him to come close. Junhui followed hesitantly and Minghao quickly worked on his clothes, taking off his hoodie and jeans, leaving him in his briefs.

 

"Uh..."

 

Minghao tried not to look at the obvious size of Junhui down there, his cheeks flushed red and he averted his gaze. Minghao wasn't expecting this, okay maybe he was a little bit judge full but he thought Junhui was a sub, or omega hybrid at least a beta when he first met him. Junhui was gentle, almost fragile and those blushes, he should've known better not to judge a book by its cover.

 

Junhui was big, even way bigger than any of the man Minghao had ever been with— not really much but enough to compare with and Junhui's body proportions also didn't help, he was thick (in every place Minghao's eyes could look at) and his slightly muscled arms, broad chest and abs. _Junhui had fucking abs._

 

"Hao?"

 

Minghao took a sharp gasp when Junhui touched his face, he looked up and immediately regretted his choice because Junhui's dark eyes trapped him inside, leaving him paralyzed.

 

"I— I uhh... Umm..." Minghao averted his gaze.

"D-do you... Want to... Uhhh... T-take that o-off?" Minghao stuttered.

"You should..."

"Huh?"

"Take off your clothes too..." Junhui said, tilting his head.

"Oh, right... My clothes... Hahaha.... Uhhmm..." Minghao's melted brain tried to find an escape.

"I already took a bath," he said the first reason he could think of.

 

Junhui tilted his head again but this time, Minghao could clearly see the mischievousness in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Junhui stepped forward, trapping him between the bathroom tiles and his own body. Minghao gulped and looked at anywhere but Junhui.

 

"Then I don't want to," Junhui said, low and sensual to his ears.

"B-but— _ngh!_ "

 

Minghao bit out a gasp when Junhui rubbed his knee against his cock, continuing doing so as if he did nothing wrong.

 

"S-stop..." Minghao closed his eyes.

"Hao..."

 

Minghao refused to look at him, he was beyond embarrassed right now. Minghao wasn't expecting this when he offered the hybrid to take a shower with him, he wasn't expecting anything at all! How did things turned into a mess like this???

 

But the moment they stepped inside the bathroom, Junhui turned into a completely different person. A more dominant one, it was as if the previous shy and quiet Junhui was just a cover, a fake personality. The strength he had now, the power he had over Minghao did not exist before, or at least he thought so.

 

Minghao bit back a moan when he could feel his cock getting harder with each rubs Junhui gave him, his pants starting to feel too tight for his comfort and he was panting heavily.

 

"Hao..." Junhui called again.

 

This time, even if Minghao refused to look at him, Junhui took a grip on his chin and forced him to looked up, Minghao's breath hitched at the sight in front of him. Junhui's eyes were red and glowing, he could see the cat's canines poking at his bottom lip.

 

"They said you're easy to seduce... Guess they're wrong huh?" Minghao's brows knitted in confusion.

"T-they?"

"Your friends, they paid me to pleasure you darling," Junhui winked.

"P-paid you...?"

"Yes, that's my job. People paid me for things, mostly for sex," Junhui said as if he hadn't seen the realisation hit Minghao hard.

"You're not adopted???"

"No, why would I?" Junhui chuckled.

"B-but—"

"Shh... Just let me do my job and enjoy the service hmm?"

 

Minghao blushed and turned his face away, he was completely puzzled right now, his brain couldn't process the information fast enough. He was mad, furious even at his friends for doing this to him but his cock seemed not to care about a damn thing at all. It was true, some of it. Minghao hadn't had a partner for quite some time now, he didn't even remember their faces but a hybrid??? A fucking hybrid and this fucking role play thing????

 

 

_It must be Soonyoung's idea_

 

 

  
"Mmhh~"

 

Minghao unconsciously let out a moan when Junhui sucked on his neck, he shot his eyes wide open before pushing the older male away but to no avail, Junhui was stronger than him.

 

"No marks... Please..."

 

Junhui only hummed at his pleading before sucking even harder on the skin, leaving angry red marks all over then he pulled away, clearly satisfied with his works. He looked down at Minghao's hazy eyes, caressing his face gently.

 

"You said you don't want marks but look at you babe, tempting me like that," Junhui smirked as he kissed Minghao.

 

Minghao was done fighting by this time, he wrapped his arms around Junhui's neck and pulled him even deeper, tasting the sour lemon candy he used to eat back in his hometown on Junhui. He could feel Junhui smirking against the kiss before he pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them.

 

But Junhui said nothing as he took off Minghao's clothes, leaving him bare naked for him to use, _to feast on_. Minghao's cock was hard, red and swollen and there was pre cum leaking out. The younger took a sharp gasp when Junhui wrapped his fingers around his cock, slowly stroking it.

 

"B-bath..." Minghao still managed to remind them about why they were here in the first place.

 

Junhui let out a chuckle as he turned on the shower, feeling Minghao's body slumped against him under the hot shower. The temperature was slowly and steadily increasing, creating steam inside the bathroom.

 

Then he could feel Minghao's hands roamed around his body, from his chest to his abs, slowly admiring the god's creation before going down to his briefs. He swore he could saw the pout on the younger's lips as he tugged at his briefs, clearly wanting it to be off of Junhui's body.

 

The hybrid smiled and took his briefs off, his hard erection standing proudly for Minghao to see.

 

"Like what you see babe?"

 

Minghao blushed but quickly kneeled down in front of Junhui and took his cock in his hands, licking his lips at the sight. Then without a warning, Minghao gave the head a kittenish lick before taking him in all the way down. Junhui let out a growl when the head hit the back of Minghao's throat and yet the younger didn't gag, he smirked and gripped Minghao's black locks, tugging at them harshly.

 

"You look pretty Hao, getting your mouth fucked like that..." Minghao let out a hummed.

 

Junhui honestly hadn't expected Minghao to be this beautiful, all he knew was this morning, he woke up to a text from Jihoon saying that there was someone who needed his 'help' and this someone was a model. He didn't pay much attention to what (warnings) Jihoon was saying but the moment Minghao stepped into the apartment, Junhui just knew that he had to keep him as his, Minghao was just beautiful, simply stunning.

 

Then he looked down at Minghao, who was bobbing his head up and down, his lips stretched around his length, there were tears in the corner of his eyes, what his mouth couldn't take, he used his hands. He took his time with the head, sucking and licking on it, successfully sending Junhui to the edge.

 

"Fuck, Hao... Don't let out a single drop," Junhui said as he thrusted into Minghao's mouth for a few times before his orgasm hit.

 

Minghao let out a moan as he could feel Junhui shooting his hot load into his mouth, he choked on it but tried his best to swallow all of it as Junhui pulled out. His jaw hurts and it tasted salty but Minghao had no regrets for giving Junhui a head.

 

Junhui pulled him up and kissed him, tasting himself on Minghao as the younger moaned into the kiss. At this moment, taking shower was long forgotten. Junhui's hands then reached down, squeezing Minghao's cheeks, earning a yelp from the other male. Minghao blushed when Junhui's black tail wrapped around his thigh, he could feel the soft fur tickling his skin.

 

Junhui slid two fingers at once, earning a loud gasp from Minghao as the male gripped onto his arms, creating dull crescent marks.

 

"You're so tight Hao... It's been that long hm?"

"S-shut up!" Minghao managed to say between his moans.

 

Junhui felt slightly bad from penetrating the model without lube so he pulled out his fingers momentarily and searched for a bottle of lube which he was sure the model must've had it, then he grin when he found one and quickly squeezed the translucent substance right to Minghao's cracks, earning a surprised gasp from the model.

 

Junhui chuckled as he inserted his two fingers back in, stretching the younger open, making a scissoring motions before he slipped the third finger. Minghao was a moaning mess by now, eyes closed at the feeling, mouth slightly opened as his saliva running down to his jaw, he was shamelessly fucking himself on Junhui's fingers.

 

Then Junhui pulled out his fingers, Minghao was about to protest when the hybrid turned him around, parting his ass cheeks, exposing his hole.

 

"J-Jun..." Minghao whimpered, the tip of his ears were red.

"Look at you Hao, so pretty, so greedy for me huh?"

 

Junhui licked his lips before stroking his lube-coated cock a few times as he positioned himself in front of Minghao's entrance, the younger's breath hitched at the contact but soon a long moan could be heard filling the bathroom as Junhui pushed inside all the way in, groaning at the tight heat engulfing his cock.

 

"Mmhh... Nghhh..." Minghao moaned at the feeling of being filled with Junhui, he felt so full and complete.

"Shit... You're so tight Hao," Junhui cursed under his breath, staying still to let Minghao to adjust to his size.

 

Minghao shut his eyes closed, feeling the burning sensation on his lower part, Junhui was the biggest he'd ever been with and it was quite overwhelming for him to take, he could feel his insides pulsing against Junhui's hard length then he started to rock his hips shallowly, earning a chuckle from the hybrid.

 

"Impatient aren't we?"

 

Junhui chuckled as he gripped Minghao's hips and pounded into him with a brutal pace, catching the younger by surprise as he rammed mercilessly again and again into him, hitting his sweet spot right away and continued abusing it. Minghao let out the most erotic sounds that had him blushing hard but he couldn't care less at this moment, all he could think of was Junhui's thick cock, pounding into him brutally.

 

"Mmhhh aahhhhh!"

 

His legs began to shake from the force of Junhui's thrusts, leaning fully against the shower tiles as Junhui continued to rammed inside. Minghao moaned at the raw sensations, if he was in the right mind, he would've told Junhui to use lots of lube (unnecessarily lots) considering his size but right now, he didn't care, the raw sensations, the feeling of Junhui's veins brushing against his inner walls and the strong pair of arms around his waist— he took a sharp breath when Junhui sneak one of his hands down to his cock, pumping it with the same pace as his thrusts.

 

"J-Jun! Ahh nggghh!!"

 

Minghao squirmed, feeling completely overwhelmed with everything. Waves after intense waves of pleasure hitting him hard like a storm, driving him to the brink of insanity. Then Junhui leaned towards him, his back flushed against Junhui's warm body, skin to skin as the male nipped at his neck before biting it.

 

Minghao let out a whimper as he could feel the canines breaking the skin and drawing blood.

 

"J-Jun... Junnie gē..." Minghao whimpered.

 

Junhui said nothing as he licked at the wound, pressing open mouthed kiss to suppressed the pain as he continued ramming into the younger male.

 

The lewd noises that came out of the younger's mouth fuelled his ego and pride, he continued abusing the sweet spot and had the younger completely wrecked and surrendered under his touch. Minghao thrown his head to the back, he was so close.

 

"I'm— I— nghh!"

 

Minghao moaned as his vision went white, his orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave, releasing himself all over Junhui's hand as his walls tightened around the other male's length, earning a low growl from the hybrid.

 

"Shit, Hao..."

 

It took Junhui a few more thrusts before he came, growing bigger than before as he spurted his seed inside Minghao, locking the younger male in his arms. Minghao squirmed, face contorted in pain as he could feel the painful stretch.

 

"Sorry... Had to knot," Junhui said apologetically, nuzzling at Minghao's neck.

 

Minghao's brain stopped working upon hearing the words,

 

 

_Knot?_

 

_Isn't it supposed to be between hybrid/hybrid? Isn't knot for an omega hybrid? Why the hell Junhui knotted me?_

 

 

Minghao was not an idiot, he knew what knot was and exactly knew why only omega hybrids could accommodate to such a painful locking like that. To have Junhui knotted inside him got Minghao panicked as he tried to push the male away but a whimper slipped out of his lips when he felt the painful tug at his lower part.

 

"Oh god..." He whimpered, shutting his eyes closed.

"It'll be over in a few minutes," Junhui said again, rubbing his back in soothing manner.

 

 

_So Junhui was a Bengal alpha cat?_

 

 

Minghao only nodded weakly as he could do nothing but to wait for the knot to be over, unfortunately for him, it seemed like Junhui's knot won't be gone anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

Xu Minghao had never thought in his life that he would be getting a cat, let alone a cat hybrid but apparently it seemed like fate wanted the otherwise to happen to him.

  
Stumbled upon a cat hybrid, an alpha one, Xu Minghao was knotted and had to spent the night writhing and moaning underneath the hybrid as they fucked until the sun rise, leaving him completely wrecked.

 

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this—_ the hybrid said, _I wasn't supposed to knot—_ Minghao, the model snorted at that statement. _It was supposed to be a one time deal, a simple job for him but something about Minghao triggered his alpha side—_ Minghao rolled his eyes on that one.

 

He looked at the hybrid in front of him, pacing around the room not bothering to use any piece of cloth, well nice dick anyway.

 

He was sleepy since he didn't get much sleep at night (that was completely on Junhui) and stared at the man with half lidded eyes.

 

"Jun..." He called sleepily.

 

Junhui stopped his tracks and looked at Minghao, his ears perked up in caution.

  
"Can you fucking stop? I want to sleep and you're annoying," Minghao grumbled.

"I'm sorry okay? I just— I wasn't supposed to knot you!" Junhui exclaimed in stress.

 

Minghao rolled his eyes, he knew this hybrid dynamic quite well since Mingyu's hybrid was an omega cat also Seungcheol and Jeonghan were hybrids too and many other things he couldn't mention right now but his case was so much different, no one actually had an alpha hybrid fucking them senseless and then knotted them— well, at least Wonwoo is an omega and even if Mingyu was a human it was still a different case.

 

"Does this mean you'll knot every time?"

"Uh..." Junhui bit his lip.

"Yeah? Probably?"

 

Minghao let out a sigh, now that they were tied, there wasn't much to do about it anyway. Besides, Junhui wasn't that ugly, well, he was a fine, young specimen so Minghao wouldn't complain much, and he was _Chinese_ , that should've said something to him. So Minghao gestured Junhui to lay beside him, the hybrid did so and Minghao immediately snuggled against him, internally wincing at the sore feeling on his lower part.

 

Junhui looked down before he stroked Minghao's black locks gently, being tied to a human like Minghao wasn't so bad and maybe they could get to know each other after this and maybe... Just maybe, they could develop a romantic feelings.

 

Minghao hummed in contentment as Junhui's tail wrapped around his thigh, caressing it gently.

  
"I want you to fuck me with that tail of yours," Minghao suddenly said.

"What? I—"

"Shhh, sleep Junnie..."

  
Junhui was left speechless, did he heard it just right? Minghao wanted to be fucked with his tail? What kind of kinks this young man were into?

 

* * *

 

**Minghao: i hope y'all dead and burning in hell**

**Soonyoung: hao?**

**Seokmin: i—**

**Mingyu: what the?**

**Jeonghan: i guess he fucked huh**

**Jeonghan: took him long enough to text uh**

**Mingyu: its like 8 in the morning**

**Seungkwan: i take it as a good sign**

**Seungkwan: wait im reconsidering this**

**Seungkwan: shit thats bad for us**

**Soonyoung: is he okay**

**Soonyoung: what uf he dead?**

**Soonyoung: uh no jihoon just tell me that jun's a good guy no worries**

**Soonyoung: hes an alpha btw**

**Seokmin: ...**

**Mingyu: ...**

**Seungkwan: ...**

**Jeonghan: he knot?**

**Jeonghan: than yall better start running**

**Mingyu: what why**

**Seokmin: is it bad**

**Jeonghan: hao just know that i dont have any part in this**

**Soonyoung: why**

**Mingyu: what**

**Seokmin: who**

**Seungkwan: where**

**Jeonghan: this isnt some 5w+1h shit**

**Jeonghan: anw enjoy hell**

 

_Jeonghan left the group_

 

**Mingyu: ????**

**Seokmin: should i leave too**

**Seungkwan: brb hansol calling**

**Soonyoung: ...**

**Mingyu: ...**

**Seokmin: ...**

**Author's Note:**

> That was 4k words full of sin and filth that came from one of my plot bunnies after seeing the Model Minghao striking again, I am not responsible for any dirty thoughts coming after reading this chapter okay? (I suffered from them very badly)
> 
> Also, where are the hybrid enthusiasts at? So little of JunHao works under the tag 'Hybrid' =(
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this filth for THE8 of JUN (y'all going down with me) and pray for me to survive my life to write again for THE8 of JUN 2020 👌
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
